In This World
by Nyte5
Summary: Itachi and Sakura have forbidden love. But when Itachi plays the good guy, Sakura starts feeling like she wants a bad boy.  SasuSaku, ItaSaku? Could go either way.
1. Chapter 1

"Wait...Itachi! ITACHI!" screamed Sakura.

"Sakura...it's over. We can't go on like this, behind my brother's back. As much as I hate him, I cannot take his love away," Itachi said. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Don't make this harder for us,"

"Well, you're taking MY love away! Don't walk away Itachi..."

"I'm sorry, Cherry Blossom. But this has to end," said Itachi.

"Don't call me that. And go away. I don't want to see you," snapped Sakura. She walked back to the front door of the Uchiha mansion.

"Don't come back, Itachi," she sobbed. "Just don't,"

Itachi remembered that horrible night. His eyes stung with tears thinking about Sakura, his lost Cherry Blossom. He remembered the tears rolling down her pretty face, the sobs he could hear coming from her room in the mansion. He remembered the pain in her eyes, the ghost of the smile he once loved. He remembered her voice, screaming his name. After Sakura, he never looked at another woman. He visited the mansion sometimes, but made sure that Sakura never saw him. He still loved her.

"Sakura...what's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing..." Sakura answered. Sasuke shrugged, then went on chowing down his breakfast. It was a year after...that day. The day Itachi left. Every single day, she wished Itachi was here, kissing her, hugging her, listening to her troubles. Making everything okay. But Itachi was gone.

"What's with you, 'Tachi?" asked Kakashi. After his last attack on Sasuke, he and his brother's former sensei joined forces. "You're quiet today, even for you,"

"Oh, it's...nothing. Nothing important," answered Itachi. It was a year after that day...the day he deserted Sakura. He missed her. A lot. He missed the silikiness of her pink hair, the feel of her pale, smooth skin. He missed their kisses, and the nights they'd spent together. He missed everything. But he had to leave. As much as he hated Sasuke, he couldn't take Sakura away. His idiot brother didn't realize what he had. What he didn't appreciate. What he might have had taken away, if Itachi didn't stop seeing Sakura. But he did. And he regretted it with every bit of his being.

Sakura sat on the cold, stone steps of the Uchiha mansion. Sasuke was on a mission. Again. At these times, when she was alone, she missed Itachi the most. The sun was setting. This was the time that Itachi called special, magical. He always visited at sunset, when they still...well, met up. "AHHH!" screamed Sakura. A figure in a dark cloak stood before her. Sakura squinted. Who was it? And more importantly, why did he, or she, come?

HEYLLO DIS IS MAZZYSTA101, thx for reading :]

PLEASE REVIEW. i luv reviews. and i luv u for reviewing! (hint, hint)

anonymous reviews allowed, so ppl without accounts, U CAN REVIEW.

second chapter coming sooon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Second Chapter! Hope you enjoy :) review!**

Sakura felt a sudden breeze hit her cheek. The figure in the long, dark cloak approached her. "Who are you?" Sakura whispered. "Why are you here?" she said, a little louder. The figure chuckled. A man. He was now standing above her, casting a shadow. The man lifted his hood. Sakura caught a glimpse of crimson eyes. "Sasuke!" she said excitedly. The man removed his hood entirely. His eyes were red. His black hair framed his pale face. His cheeks were marred by tear troughs, cutting through the pale skin. "Itachi," whispered Sakura. She stood up, trying to hide her fear. "What are you doing here?" she yelled. "Go away!" Itachi stepped closer. Sakura stepped back, nearly tripping over the cold marble steps. "Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had to what's right," explained Itachi. His voice was softer, the tone he always used with Sakura. Sakura shook her head, tears flying from her eyes. "No! You broke my heart, Itachi. I'll never forgive you for that," screamed Sakura. She ran to the door of the mansion and slammed the door in Itachi's face. Sakura felt the tears run down her cheeks. She slumped to the ground, crying freely. Her legs were cold against the cool marble floor, but she ignored it. She stalked upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura woke up to a door slamming. She rushed downstairs, to see a handsome young man. "Sasuke!" she yelled, throwing her arms around him. Sasuke patted her back, and hugged her back. "Happy Birthday, Sakura," Sakura looked at him blankly. Then she remembered. Sasuke saw her confused face and laughed. "You forgot your own birthday? Silly," He hugged her again. "Don't worry, I didn't forget. Tonight, we're having a giant party! Right here! All for my birthday girl," Sasuke gestured to the grand foyer proudly. The crystal chandelier glittered, the white marble steps shimmered under its soft light. He tapped the red carpet with his foot, smiling. Sakura could see the pride in her boyfriend's face, his happiness. And all he'd done for her. Sakura couldn't take it. She kissed him passionately, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. She applied more pressure, kissing Sasuke harder. Sasuke pulled away, grinning. "I've got to go plan your party, but don't worry, I'll be back," Sasuke started whistling and left the house. Sakura grinned to herself and ran upstairs.

It was 7:00. Sakura adjusted the strap on her sliver high heels. She nervously examined her pink ringlets in the mirror. Her rib-length hair was scooped up into a half-ponytail, the rest cascading down her back. She looked at her reflection, smoothing her red, strapless dress. The dress clung to her slender frame, accentuating her curves and making her legs look miles long. The dress stopped just above her knees. The party was at 7:30. She swiped the mascara wand over her pink lashes, making them look darker and longer. She applied her blush, giving the impression she was naturally rosy-cheeked. She brushed smoky eyeshadow over her eyelids and perfected her pout with glittery lipgloss. She did the clasp of her diamond necklace (her mother's) and scooped up her little red handbag. She walked down the marble steps, click-clacking her way down the red carpet. She looked around the empty foyer. Where was everyone? She turned around to look behind the vase of red roses and...

"SURPRISE!" yelled everyone. Sakura laughed as Sasuke took her hand. "You look beautiful, Sakura," Sakura smiled at her boyfriend. Sasuke got down on his knees. "Sasuke, why are you kneeling?" giggled Sakura. Sasuke smiled. "Sakura, the past two years with you have been amazing. You make me feel alive, Sakura. I want to spend my life with you...if you'll let me," Sakura felt tears sting her eyes at his sweet speech. Sasuke produced a little box from the pocket of his suit. Sakura gasped. "Sakura...will you marry me?"

**Extremely short, I know. But I had to end with a cliffhanger! I'll update soon, please review!**

**~Nyte5**


End file.
